Le pere ideal
by bamonloveforever
Summary: Haley Lenz a perdu ses parents peu de temps après la mort de son frère, elle avait seulement 9 ans se retrouvant sans famille c'est le meilleur ami de son père Will James qui l'a adopté. 7 ans son passé Haley est en pleine crise d'adolescence, dur à gérer Will décide de déménager s'installe à Tree Hill la ville dont il est originaire.
1. Présentations des personnages

Haley Lenz James est née le 2 avril 1998 elle passionnée de musique elle joue de la guitare, du piano et chante aussi mais depuis le décès de ses parents elle n'a ni joué, ni chanté. Elle vit à Charleston avec Will James depuis ses 9 ans, c'était le meilleur ami de ses parents après leurs décès ils ont appris qu'ils l'avaient nommés tuteurs légal. Elle ne pouvais pas tomber mieux il est comme un second père pour elle mais depuis quelques temps elle se rebelle et à de mauvaise fréquentation.

Will James est né le 18 décembre 1978 il est célibataire. Il est architecte, i ans quand ses amis Daniel et Deborah sont décédé il a découvert qu'ils l'avaient nommé tuteur de leur fille, bien entendu il n'a pas pu refuser il l'a vu grandir elle est comme sa fille. Il a décidé de retourner vivre dans sa ville natale pour se rapprocher de sa famille et l'occasion pour Haley de changer d'air et peut être redevenir la jeune fille douce et joyeuse qu'elle était. Il est heureux de revoir sa famille.

Keith Scott est né le 23 avril 1966, il est marié avec Karen depuis 20 ans c'est l'heureux père de Lucas et Peyton. Il possède un garage et une concession. Il est heureux du retour de Will.

Karen James Scott est né le 6 mars 1968, elle est l'heureuse épouse de Keith et la mère de Lucas et Peyton. Elle est la propriétaire du Karen's Café et du club Tric. Elle est folle de joie du retour de son petit frère en ville ainsi que de Haley qu'elle aime beaucoup.

Lucas Scott est né le 28 mars 1998, il est le fils de Keith et Karen. Lucas est le frère de Peyton et ses meilleurs amis sont Stefan et Nathan le frère de sa petite amie Brooke. Il est co-capitaine de l'équipe de basket de son lycée coaché par son grand-père qui ne lui fait pas de cadeau, il est passionné de littérature et rêve de devenir écrivain après le lycée il travail avec son père. Il est heureux que son oncle revienne à Tree Hill, il apprécie beaucoup Haley.

Peyton Scott est née le 28 mars 1998, elle est la soeur jumelle de Lucas et la fille de Karen et Keith. Elle est pom-pom girls mais sa véritable passion est la musique qu'elle écoute à longueur de journée. Elle passe également beaucoup de temps sur son blog, sa chambre et le reflet de sa personnalité : noir et rouge (comme sa voiture). Elle peint elle-même sur les murs de celle-ci au gré de ses humeurs et collectionne les vinyles de musique. Ses meilleures amies sont Brooke et Bonnie, elle sort avec Jake. Elle travail au club Tric c'est elle qui s'occupe des programmations musicales. Elle a hâte de retrouver Haley dont elle est très proche.

Bryan James est né le 16 octobre 1948, il est l'entraîneur de basket-ball du lycée de Tree Hill depuis une trentaine d'années. Il a perdu sa femme Camilla plusieurs années auparavant. Il est le père de Karen et Will et le grand-père de Lucas et Peyton qu'il adore. Il est proche de Keith, il était son entraîneur au lycée. Il est très heureux du retour de son fils en ville.

Nathan Davis est né le 23 juin 1998, il est très proche de sa soeur Brooke car ils habitent seul leurs parents sont en voyage. Nathan fait partie des "populaires" du lycée de Tree Hill mais ça ne lui monte pas à la tête, ses meilleurs amis sont Lucas et Stefan. Il est aussi proche de Peyton avec qui il est sorti mais ça n'a pas marché ils sont plus ami. Il est le co-capitaine de l'équipe de basket pour lui il n'y a pas plus important il rêve de devenir pro. Il connaît Haley que parce que Lucas lui en a parlé.

Brooke Davis est né le 23 juin 1998 c'est la soeur jumelle de Nathan. Brooke est une fille populaire, elle est la capitaine des pom-pom girls du lycée de Tree Hill. C'est la meilleure amie de Peyton et Bonnie, elle sort avec Lucas. Elle est passionnée de mode et crée des vêtements qu'elle vend en ligne. Brooke Davis est d'abord vue comme une fille superficielle, têtue et prétentieuse mais c'est une fille attachante, comique qui a un coeur d'or ainsi qu'une grande générosité. Peyton lui a beaucoup parlé d'Haley du coup elle à hâte de la rencontrer.

Marvin Mcfadden, surnommé Micro est né le 25 Septembre 1998 c'est le commentateur des matchs de basket de l'équipe des Ravens. Son meilleur ami est Skills.

Skills est né le 14 avril 1998 il est le meilleur ami de Micro, il fait également partie de l'équipe de basket du lycée Il a toujours le mot pour faire rire.

Jake Jaglieski est né le 24 mai 1998 il fait parti de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée de Tree Hill. Il a une fille Jenny qu'i élève seul avec l'aide de ses parents la mère est morte lors de l'accouchement. Il est proche de Lucas, Nathan, Skills et Micro. Il sort avec Peyton depuis 1 an et demi.

Dean Winchester est né le 24 janvier 1989. Il a un frère Sam qu'il ne voit pas souvent, il vient à Tree Hill et travail comme garagiste avec Lucas et Keith. Il n'aime pas trop se faire remarquer donc il côtoie le moins de personnes possible. Il cache la vrai raison de sa présence à Tree Hill.

Damon Salvatore est né le 18 juin 1985 il est le frère aîné de Stefan, leurs parent sont décédé i ans c'est lui qui a la garde de son frère, ils vivent dans un manoir en dehors de la ville. Il est professeur d'histoire au lycée de Tree Hill. Il est célibataire et ne veut pas de relation sérieuse car il n'a pas rencontré la bonne personne.

Stefan Salvatore est né le 5 novembre 1998, il vit avec son grand frère qui est aussi son professeur. Ils sont très proche l'un de l'autre, il est ami avec toutes la bande de Lucas et sort avec Bonnie depuis 1 an il est fou d'elle.

Rachel Green est né le 5 mai 1980 elle possède une boutique où elle vend les vêtements qu'elle crée. Elle était au lycée avec Will, elle est très amie avec Karen. Elle est apprécié de tous.

Danny Santos est né le 23 février 1984, il vient d'arriver en ville il est très mystérieux et distant avec les gens. Il travail comme cuisinier au Karen's Café.

Owen Elliott est né le 7 septembre 1978, il travaille pour Michael et est ami avec Nikita. Il est en ville pour une affaire confié par son patron. Il a l'air froid et distant mais c'est juste une façade.

Bonnie Bennett est née le 15 février 1998, elle est amie avec Brooke et Peyton et sort avec Stefan. Elle vit seule avec son père sa mère est partie quand elle était petite c'est une jeune fille très attachante.

Taylor McCoy est née le 11 mars 1998 elle est nouvelle au lycée et ne connaît encore personne. Ses parents ont divorcé et sa mère à décidé de déménager pour commencer une nouvelle vie, elle espère se faire des amis très vite.

Michael Samuelle est né le 10 juin 1980, il était un soldat marié et père. Jusqu'au jour où lors d'une mission il a tout perdu : femme et enfant. Il a rejoins une organisation secrète pour venger leurs mort. Il est marié avec Nikita depuis 2 ans.

Nikita Mears Samuelle est née le 23 janvier 1983, elle a rejoins l'organisation secrète en sortant du foyer d'accueil où elle à grandit. Elle est marié avec Michael et le soutient dans ses épreuves. Elle est ami avec Owen.

Deborah Lee Lenz est né le 11 mars 1958, elle était marié a Daniel et l'heureuse maman de Haley et Michael. Son fils aîné est mort à l'armée et peu de temps après elle et son mari ont eu un accident de voiture. Elle était une mère parfaite toujours présente pour son mari et ses enfants. Elle adorait Will et le considérait comme son fils c'est pour cette raison qu'avec Dan ils ont décidé de le nommer tuteur de leur fille.

Daniel Lenz est né le 26 janvier 1955, il était marié avec Deborah et l'heureux père de Haley et Michael après le décès de leurs fils ils ont eu un accident de voiture qui leur a coûté la vie. Il était également architecte c'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré Will, il le considérait comme son fils.


	2. Chapitre 1

**L'histoire débute par la vie adulte d'Haley elle est épanouie dans sa vie professionnelle et amoureuse. Tous ce qui c'est passé dans son adolescence vous le découvrirez par le biais de flash-back. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

**Haley rentre chez elle après une longue journée de travail, elle se gare a son emplacement habituelle, sort de la voiture et rentre chez elle. Elle dépose son sac et ses clés dans le salon.**

**Haley : Je suis rentrée.**

**N'ayant aucune réponse elle se rend à la cuisine ne trouvant personne elle monte a l'étage pour voir si son mari est dans leurs chambre et encore une fois elle trouve personne. Elle se change pour une tenue plus confortable puis elle redescend en bas. En s'installant sur le canapé elle remarque un mot posé sur la table basse elle le prend et découvre que son mari a du partir au restaurant pour une urgence elle soupire et s'affaisse sur le canapé en fermant les yeux espérant se reposer un peu mais c'est sans compter un visiteur inattendu elle se relève et se dirige vers la porte en ouvrant la surprise se lit sur son visage.**

**? : Bonjour Haley.**

**Haley : Nikita!**

**Heureuse elle lui saute dans les bras et la sert fort contre elle puis elle remarque un homme derrière elle elle s'écarte.**

**Haley : Je croyais ne jamais te revoir tu es parti sans un mot. **

**Nikita : Je suis désolé mais j'ai eu une urgence et je te demande pardon je sais que j'avais promis de rester pour ton anniversaire.**

**Haley : Oui j'ai été déçu et en plus tu devais me présenter ton mari.**

**Nikita : Justement c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai du partir.**

**Haley _fronce les sourcils_ : Je comprend pas.**

**Elle se retourne et demande a l'homme d'aller chercher son mari dans la voiture.**

**Il s'y rend sans poser de questions.**

**Nikita : Tu va comprendre dans un instant. **

**Le type revient avec un homme que je ne voit pas puis il s'écarte et là mon monde s'écroule.**

**Haley : Michael !?**

**Vingt minutes plus tôt devant la maison d'Haley.**

**Michael : Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?**

**Nikita : Ça fait 17 ans Michael il est temps qu'elle sache que tu es vivant.**

**Michael : Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient tu as fait des recherches Owen?**

**Owen : Oui après notre départ elle a continuer à suivre sa thérapie et elle s'en ai brillamment sortie elle a remonter ses notes et obtenu son diplôme avec la meilleure moyenne ensuite elle a été a Stanford ou elle a suivi des cours de management qu'elle a réussi avec brio. C'est une tête ta soeur.**

**Michael sourit fière que malgré tout ce qu'il lui ait arrivé elle ai réussi à remonter la pente aussi bien. **

**Owen : Après ses études elle a pris une année sabbatique elle en a profité pour voyager ensuite elle est revenu à Tree Hill puis avec l'assurance vie de vos parents elle c'est associé avec Karen James au Karen's Café et s'occupe du management d'un restaurant.**

**Michael : Et pour sa vie privée ?**

**Owen : Elle est marié depuis l'année dernière ils se sont rencontrés au lycée et il est co-propriétaire du restaurant, je les ai surveillé pendant 1 mois et je peux te promettre qu'ils sont vraiment heureux.**

**Nikita : Tu es prêt parce qu'elle arrive.**

**Il tourne la tête en direction de la maison et la voit sortir de sa voiture, il reste un moment sans rien dire admirant la belle jeune femme qu'elle est devenue.**

**Nikita : Ok j'y vais en premier avec Owen et ensuite il viendra te chercher.**

**Michael : Ok.**

**Nikita et Owen sortent de la voiture et se dirigent vers la porte, elle sonne et attend qu'on ouvre.**

**Retour au présent Michael se sent mal à l'aise il ne sait pas trop quoi dire.**

**Nikita : Est ce qu'on peut entrer pour parler tranquillement ?**

**Haley : C'est impossible mon frère est mort qui êtes vous ?**

**Michael s'approche de sa soeur.**

**Michael : Je vais t'expliquer.**

**Haley : Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien toi.**

**Michael : Tu te rappel quand tu as eu 4 ans je t'ai emmené à la plage tu voulais tellement voir la mer tu en parlais tous le temps. J'ai eu du mal à convaincre les parents de nous laisser y aller mais ils ont fini par dire oui, sourit, tu as passé toute la journée dans l'eau tu voulais plus sortir j'ai du te promettre qu'on reviendrait pour pouvoir te remmener a la maison. Ce soir là avant de te coucher tu es venu dans ma chambre et tu ma donné un dessin de nous deux a la plage avec écris le meilleur des grands frère et tu te souviens que je t'ai dis que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.**

**Haley est en larmes elle se souvient de ce jour comme si c'était hier c'était son plus beau souvenir mais aujourd'hui il a un goût amer parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'il n'a pas tenu sa promesse furieuse elle le gifle l'homme se redresse mais d'un geste Michael l'arrête.**

**Haley : Tu m'as abandonné je me suis retrouvé toute seule quand papa et maman sont mort j'avais besoin de toi si Will n'avait pas été là je me serais retrouver dans un orphelinat personnes ne voulait de moi.**

**Michael : J'ai pas eu le choix tu crois que j'ai souhaité ça qu'on soit séparés.**

**Haley : Je sais plus quoi penser il ta fallu tout ce temps pour revenir me voir.**

**Michael : Je ne pouvait pas avant c'était trop dangereux pour toi.**

**Haley_ se tourne vers Nikita_ : Tu t'es rapproché de moi parce que je suis sa soeur c'est ça.**

**Nikita : Oui.**

**Haley : Pourquoi tu n'es pas réapparu il y 6 ans j'avais encore besoin de toi.**

**Michael : J'ai pas eu le courage.**

**Haley : Maintenant c'est trop tard je n'ai plus besoin de toi, _se tourne vers l'homme_, et vous arrêtez de me suivre je ne suis pas idiote partout où je vais vous y êtes maintenant je comprends pourquoi.**

**Puis elle leurs ferme la porte au nez. Nikita s'approche de son mari et l'entoure de ses bras.**

**Nikita : Laisse lui du temps pour digérer la nouvelle. **

**Il acquiesce et tous les trois retourne à leur voiture.**

**De son côté Haley est toute chamboulé et dans ses moments une seule chose la calme le rangement elle se rend dans la cuisine et commence le grand nettoyages.**

**Flashback **

**Haley a 6 ans elle sort de l'école heureuse aujourd'hui elle passe la journée avec Will. Quand elle le voit elle court dans ses bras contente de le voir.**

**Will : Comment c'est passé ta journée?**

**Haley : Très bien la maîtresse m'a donné deux bon point.**

**Will : Ah ben je suis fière de toi, alors tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?**

**Haley : On peut aller au centre commercial maman va envoyer un colis a Michael et j'ai envie de lui envoyer quelque chose moi aussi.**

**Will : C'est parti pour le centre commercial.**

**Ils montent en voiture et partent direction le centre commercial depuis que Michael c'est engagé dans les Marins Will et Haley se sont beaucoup rapproché ils passent tous leurs mercredi après midi ensemble c'est une sorte de tradition entre eux. En arrivant ils font le tour d'un tas de magasin jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le cadeau parfait pour son frère ensuite ils s'arrêtent pour manger une glace. En fin d'après midi ils rentrent Haley est pressé de montrer ce qu'elle va envoyer a son frère a ses parents mais son sourire s'efface quand elle entre dans le salon et qu'elle voit sa mère en larmes dans les bras de son père.**

**Will : Tout va bien ?**

**Dan _lève la tête_: Oh vous êtes rentrer, Haley approche il faut qu'on parle.**

**Sa mère se lève et monte a l'étage en courant elle s'approche de son père Will s'apprête à les laisser seul mais Dan lui dit de rester puis ils se tourne vers sa fille.**

**Haley : Pourquoi maman pleure.**

**Dan : Ma chérie c'est au sujet de ton frère il a eu un accident.**

**Haley : Il va bien.**

**Dan : Non ma puce il est mort.**

**C'est un choc pour elle elle s'effondre en larmes son père l'a prend dans ses bras et la sert fort contre lui.**

**Fin du ****flashback**

**Elle sort de ses pensées, attrape son téléphone et compose le numéro de son oncle. Elle attend qu'on lui réponde.**

**Will : Allô.**

**Haley : Salut c'est Haley.**

**Will : Ça faisait longtemps quoi de neuf?**

**Haley : Oui désolé j'ai pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles mais avec le boulot et la vie maritale je suis bien occupé.**

**Will : Je comprend mais ne m'oublie pas. Comment vas ton mari, il s'occupe bien de toi parce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas pas bien.**

**Haley : Il va bien et ne t'inquiète pas il est au petit soin avec moi.**

**Will : Alors que raconte tu de beau?**

**Haley : Tu savais que Michael est toujours vivant.**

**Will : Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non, tu es sûr que c'est lui ?**

**Haley : Oui il est venu tout à l'heure j'ai cru m'évanouir en le voyant.**

**Will : Où était il et que faisait il pendant tous ce temps?**

**Haley : Je sais pas je n'ai pas parlé avec lui.**

**Will : Pourquoi, c'était pour toi la meilleure occasion d'avoir des réponses à toutes tes questions.**

**Haley : Il m'a abandonné alors tu m'excuseras mais ses explications peuvent attendre.**

**Will : Je comprend, excuse moi est-ce que tu vas bien?**

**Haley : Pas trop en plus je suis seule.**

**Will : Appelle ton mari et dis lui ce qui t'arrive tu ne dois pas rester seule. Rachel et moi viendront ce weekend d'accord.**

**Haley : Merci j'ai hâte de te voir.**

**Will : Surtout tiens le coup.**

**Il se saluent puis raccroche , Will et Rachel se sont mariés 3 ans après leurs arrivée à Tree Hill et l'année dernière ils ont déménagé pour habiter à New-York mais ils reviennent le plus souvent possible. Elle finit par abandonner son rangement et retourne au salon elle se rend directement vers le bar et en sort une bouteille de vodka et un verre puis elle s'installe sur le canapé et pose le tout sur la table basse, elle a une folle envie de boire mais elle fait tout son possible pour résister elle ouvre la bouteille, se sert un verre et s'apprête à boire mais au dernier moment elle attrape son téléphone et appelle son mari pour lui demander de rentrer en lui expliquant la situation.**

**Michael vient d'arriver au restaurant il est installé à une table avec Nikita pendant qu'Owen est au bar. Nikita regarde tout autour d'elle puis se tourne vers son mari.**

**Nikita : C'est un belle endroit et y a du monde les affaires marche bien pour eux.**

**Michael : C'est pas l'argent le plus important c'est qu'il rende ma soeur heureuse.**

**Nikita : Owen nous a assuré que c'était le cas. **

**Michael : Il a plutôt intérêt.**

**Nikita : Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de mêler son mari a vos histoires ?**

**Michael : Peut être qu'il sera capable de la convaincre de me parler.**

**Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelques chose une serveuse s'avance vers eux.**

**Serveuse : Bonjour et bienvenue au "_Ristorante famiglia fratelli_" je m'appelle Taylor je serai votre serveuse. Voici notre carte, _elle leur donne un menu chacun_, souhaitez vous un apéritif avant de commander.**

**Michael : Oui je vais prendre un whisky sec et pour ma femme un martini s'il vous plait.**

**Taylor : Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.**

**Elle se dirige vers le barman et passe leur commande pendant qu'ils étudie le menu.**

**Nikita : Tout à l'air délicieux.**

**Michael : Oui mais j'ai choisis je vais prendre l'escalope Milanaise accompagné de légumes et toi ?**

**Nikita : Les lasagnes avec une salade.**

**Taylor revient avec leur boisson.**

**Michael: Merci.**

**Taylor _sourit_ : Vous avez fait votre choix ?**

**Ils lui disent ce qu'ils ont choisi et demande une bouteille de vin, elle note sur son calepin puis récupère les menu et se rend en cuisine ou elle donne la commande au chef cuisinier puis retourne en salle s'occuper des clients.**

**Nikita : On devrait lui demander si il est là et le faire venir non.**

**Michael réfléchis un moment puis acquiesce ils appellent Taylor qui arrive immédiatement.**

**Taylor : Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre?**

**Michael : Nous voudrions rencontrer le patron.**

**Taylor : Oui il est dans son bureau je vais le chercher.**

**Michael : Merci.**

**Elle leur sourit et se dirige vers l'arrière du restaurant elle s'arrête devant une porte souffle un bon coup et frappe.**

**Patron : Entrez. **

**Taylor _entre_ : Désolé de te déranger mais un couple souhaiteraient te parler.**

**Il lève la tête de ses papiers, soupir puis se lève et s'avance vers Taylor.**

**Patron : Haley n'a pas appelé?**

**Taylor : Non je te l'aurais passer sinon.**

**Patron : Ok. Allons y.**

**Taylor retourne dans la salle elle lui indique la table des clients puis retourne à son service pendant qu'il se dirige vers eux.**

**Patron : Bonjour Taylor m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler ?**

**Michael : Oui je présent Michael Samuelle et voici ma femme Nikita.**

**Il se présente également et demande ce qu'il peut faire pour eux.**

**Michael : C'est au sujet d'Haley.**

**Patron : Vous connaissez mon épouse ?**

**Michael : Oui je suis son frère.**

**Mari d'Haley: Son frère est mort.**

**Michael : C'est ce qu'elle croyait mais j'ai menti si je suis là c'est parce que j'aimerais que vous lui parliez pour moi peut être qu'elle vous écoutera et qu'elle acceptera de me rencontrer pour que je lui explique mes raisons.**

**Mari d'Haley : Comment voulez-vous que je lui dise ça.**

**Michael : Elle sait déjà que je suis vivant nous venons de passer la voir mais elle a refusé de me laisser parler.**

**Mari d'Haley : Quoi?! Vous avez pas fait ça ?**

**Michael : Il était temps qu'elle sache que je suis vivant, il le fallait.**

**Mari d'Haley : Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait.**

**Il se lève et se précipite dans son bureau et reviens avec son téléphone à l'oreille.**

**Mari d'Haley : J'arrive pas à la joindre j'espère pour vous qu'elle ne va pas faire de bêtises.**

**Avant que quelqu'un ne dise quelque chose son téléphone sonne il répond rapidement.**

**Mari d'Haley : Haley ça va ?**

**Haley : Non ça va pas il faut que tu rentre s'il te plaît j'ai peur de faire une bêtise.**

**Mari d'Haley : Quelle bêtise ?**

**Haley : Je me suis servi un verre.**

**Il arrête tout ce qu'il fait.**

**Mari d'Haley : Surtout ne cède pas d'accord, je pars immédiatement je serai là dans 15 minutes.**

**Haley **_**la voix tremblante **_**: Je t'en supplie dépêche toi.**

**Mari d'Haley : Je fais au plus vite.**

**Haley : Merci je t'aime.**

**Mari d'Haley : Je t'aime moi aussi, soit forte.**

**Il raccroche et se dirige vers la table furieux.**

**Mari d'Haley : Si jamais elle replonge à cause de vous je vous le ferez payer.**

**Michael : Replonger dans quoi ? Je comprend rien.**

**Mari d'Haley : I ans Haley a sombrer dans l'alcool il nous a fallu des mois à Will et moi pour la convaincre de se faire aider et vous débarquez comme une fleur en ne vous souciant pas de ce que vous détruisez.**

**Michael **_**sous le choc **_**: Elle a été alcoolique ?!**

**Mari d'Haley : Oui elle a eu une période difficile et si elle rechute vous pouvez être sur que vous allez entendre parler de moi.**

**Il sort précipitamment du restaurant et monte dans sa voiture, il fait au plus vite pour arriver chez lui. En arrivant il ne prend pas la peine de se garer comme il faut a peine le moteur couper il saute de voiture et fonce a l'intérieur il trouve Haley assise sur le canapé devant un verre.**

**Mari d'Haley : Haley.**

**Elle se retourne et quand elle aperçoit son mari elle se lève précipitamment et se jette dans ses bras en pleurant.**

**Haley : J'ai pas bu je te le jure je t'ai appelé avant de céder.**

**Il la sert contre lui en lui disant qu'il la croit, ils vont s'asseoir et il attend qu'elle se calme et lui parle. Au bout d'un certain temps elle se redresse, essuie ses joues et fixe la bouteille.**

**Haley : Il est vivant.**

**Mari d'Haley : Michael ?**

**Elle se tourne vers lui surprise.**

**Haley : Comment tu sais ?!**

**Mari d'Haley : Il est passé au restaurant pour demander à ce que je te parle.**

**Haley : Je veux pas le voir.**

**Mari d'Haley : Je sais et c'est ce que je lui ai dit.**

**Haley : Quand je pense qu'il nous a fait croire qu'il était mort, **_**recommence à pleurer**_**, je lui pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir abandonné.**

**Mari d'Haley : Je vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens parce que seul toi sais ça seulement moi depuis que je te connais j'ai vu ce que le fait d'être sans famille en dehors de Will a eu comme effet sur toi alors je ferais tous pour pas que tu te retrouve de nouveau dans cette situation.**

**Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et sourit faiblement.**

**Haley : Toi et oncle Will êtes ma seul famille sans vous je m'en serais jamais sortie des fois je me demande pourquoi vous vous êtes donné autant de mal pour moi surtout que je n'ai pas été tendre avec vous.**

**Mari d'Haley : Parce qu'on t'aime tout simplement et on savaient que tu vivais une expérience difficile.**

**Haley : Moi aussi je vous aime.**

**Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule tandis que lui caresse les cheveux pour la réconforter.**

**Haley : Je voudrais que tu te débarrasse de cette bouteille s'il te plaît.**

**Il acquiesce et prend le verre et la bouteille et se rend dans la cuisine, il s'arrête sur le seuil et fronce les sourcils.**

**Mari d'Haley : Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à notre cuisine ?!**

**Haley **_**tourne la tête vers lui **_**: Oh ça j'ai fais un peu de rangement pour me calmer mais j'ai vite abandonné mais je vais ranger ne t'en fais pas.**

**Mari d'Haley : Ok.**

**Il entre dans la cuisine et vide le verre et la bouteille puis revient au salon et se réinstalle sur le canapé, Haley repose sa tête sur sa poitrine et lui lui caresse les cheveux.**

**Mari d'Haley : Comment tu te sens ?**

**Haley : un peu mieux grâce à toi.**

**Elle enfoui son visage dans son cou et respire son odeur rassurante, il sourit leur moment est interrompu par la porte qui sonne. Il se lève pour voir qui vient, en ouvrant il découvre Taylor.**

**Mari d'Haley : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Taylor : J'ai dit à ton frère que tu as du partir précipitamment rejoindre Haley et comme c'était la fin de mon service il a préparer un repas pour vous et m'a envoyé pour vous l'apporter.**

**Elle lui tend un sac qu'il prend en la remerciant.**

**Taylor : Comment vas t'elle ?**

**Il n'a pas le temps de répondre.**

**Haley : Chéri c'est qui ?**

**Elle s'avance vers la porte pour voir Taylor elle l'a salut en la prenant dans ses bras puis elle se recule.**

**Haley : Pourquoi tu reste sur le pas de la porte, entre.**

**Taylor : C'est gentille mais je suis juste passé vous déposer a manger, je dois rentrer on a des inviter.**

**Haley : Ok, bonne soirée.**

**Elles se prennent dans les bras puis Taylor se rend à sa voiture, s'y engouffre et quitte l'allée de leurs propriété.**

**Haley **_**fermant la porte**_** : Ça sens bon qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a apporté de bon.**

**Mari d'Haley : Je sais pas allons voir ça.**

**Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la cuisine pendant qu'elle commence à ranger il ouvre les sacs pour voir ce que son frère leurs a préparer.**

**Mari d'Haley : Il y a des macaronis aux fromages et des lasagnes, tous ce que tu aimes.**

**Haley **_**continuant de ranger**_** : J'aurais du épouser ton frère il m'aurait fait la cuisine tous les soirs.**

**Il se dirige vers elle, la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse dans le cou.**

**Mari d'Haley **_**chuchotant **_**: Personne ne t'aimera jamais autant que moi.**

**Haley **_**se retournant dans ses bras **_**: Je sais et je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre que toi, tu es l'amour de ma vie.**

**Il sourit et se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement puis le baiser devient plus intense ils s'écartent par manque d'oxygène.**

**Mari d'Haley **_**pose son front sur le sien**_** : Je t'aime plus que tout au monde avec moi tu ne sera jamais malheureuse je ferai tout pour t'éviter des souffrances.**

**Elle lui sourit les larmes aux yeux tout en lui caressant la joue. Ils restent un moment comme ça contemplant l'autre.**

**Mari d'Haley : Vient allons manger, on finira le rangement demain.**

**Elle acquiesce et ils se mettent à table.**


End file.
